A Women's Best Friend
by TheYuriest
Summary: Takei Hisa x Fukuji Mihoko. A light hearted romantic comedy on the BuCap couple :) They say 'a dog's a mans best friend.' What happens when Mihoko takes in a stray dog who turns out to be Hisa? DOG THINGS HAPPEN.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Ahh... Ueno-san is taking a while to pack... I wonder if she's okay.." Kazehoshi's Captain quietly muttered to herself.

"AH YES!" hearing the loud cheer resonating from the room across, Mihoko couldn't help but smile. The silly girl probably ended up packing more than her suitcase could handle.

"Hehe.." Mihoko laughed, "Ueno-san five more minutes!.."

The door then flung open and out came Hisa with her suitcase, ready to depart.

"U-ueno-san what took you so long?" Mihoko asked.

"When are you going to start dropping the formalities Mihoko," Hisa teased, "U-E-NO..-chan?"

"Ehhh.. um... oh yes! Ueno-san you're going to be late if you don't hurry up now!" changing the topic, Mihoko then dragged Hisa out towards the taxi, "have fun at the training camp!"

"I'll be gone for a month so I'll leave those at Kiyosumi in your hands," the red haired girl was about to enter the taxi but stopped and turned around, "thanks for coming over and waking me up Mihoko!"

"Ehh..." Mihoko's face turned red as a tomato, "o-o-of course!"

"Ah right, okay I'll see you soon Mihoko" Hisa says as she opened her arms for a quick hug which Mihoko fell into, hugging her tightly.

They stood there for a moment, Mihoko burying her head into Hisa's neck, holding onto her longer than she should.

Hisa stood still, feeling a bit confused by Mihoko's sudden burst of affections. "Um Mihoko?" she whispered bewildered at the head hidden in the crook of her neck.

Snapping out of her reverie, she tightened her grip before letting go awkwardly. "Ah- um, bye Ueno-san, I-I'll see you in a month!"

Eyes turning into crescents, Hisa smiled at her before waving and entering the taxi, "thanks for being a great friend Mihoko!"

"Friend..." Mihoko whispered, "that's right.. that's all I'll ever be to you but as long as that allows me to stay by your side, then I am content."

Mihoko's eyes then followed the trail the taxi had driven off to, her light smile turned into a lonely frown and she sighed "It's going to be a long month..."

* * *

Hisa quickly pulled out her phone and looked at it contemplating whether she should send a text to Mihoko and the girls, but quickly thought against it and placed it back into her purse.

"Mihoko looked so sad..." Hisa thought out loud, "but it's only a month, I wonder what that was all about?.."

Hisa had been invited to a training camp in Kyoto by her former friends from middle school in which she agreed to go to as long as all her Mahjong club members could join. Unfortunately, everyone else had made other plans for the summer, hence why Hisa is going alone.

"Mihoko's cooking...I'm going to miss that." Hisa dramatically sobbed.

Staring out the window of the cab, Hisa was startled as the car suddenly hit a bump and a loud crack was heard.

"Ah crap!" the driver cursed as he pulled over to the side of the street.

"Is everything okay?" Hisa popped her head up, curious as to what had just happened.

The driver then got out of the car and walked around taking quick glances at the car, "uh ma'am, that pothole popped both the front tires. I'm sorry but I think I'll have to drop you off here and call another cab for you."

"I'm so terribly sorry." the driver bowed deeply.

"Oh, its okay! How long will the next cab arrive?"

"It should be about ten minutes, again I'm terribly sorry about this!" the driver once again bowed and apologized.

"It's fine, better safe than sorry right!" Hisa smiled.

The man blushed and stuttered "g-good day.." before getting back into his car.

"Ahhh, good thing Mihoko woke me up early today or I probably wouldn't make it." Hisa sighed, "I guess I'll just sit on this bench and wait for the cab..."

As Hisa began to walk towards the bench she stopped in her track when she saw a high school girl standing on the edge of the bridge looking extremely dazed.

The girl then turned around and grinned at Hisa, "will you catch me if I fall?"

In a blink of an eye, the girl let herself fall backwards with her arms wide open. Without a second thought, Hisa leaped forward trying to catch the girl but only managed to grab her by the leg.

She then looked down at the girl and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

The girl stared back at Hisa, who was desperately trying to hold on, "Do you know what it means to love someone?"

Not being able to withstand any longer, Hisa was dragged down with the girl because of the momentum and in her remaining moments, memories of her and Mihoko clouded her thoughts, "Mihoko..."

* * *

"_Buchou! Aren't you going to eat your food?" Yuuki intensively eyed the home-made bento._

"_Yuuki! Eat your own food..." Nodoka lectured, "that was made by Mihoko for Buchou!"_

"_But it loooks soo delicious!" Yuuki whined, "Buchou, can I have some please!?"_

Hisa awoke with a yelp as she opened her eyes to see a cat staring back at her. For some reason, she had this burning urge to run after this cat as it snickered evilly at her.

"You there!" Hisa pointed at the cat but then notices something awfully wrong, "wait a minute what...happened to my hands?"

She had paws. Furry, hairy paws; slightly webbed paws, something is definitely wrong here.

She then ran over to anyone she could see, "uhm..somethings wrong here! Some girl jumped off a bridge and I tried to save her and then next thing I know it I have paws..."

Running around, she looked at the people desperately for any sign of help, but was dumbfounded to see them all staring down at her with scared looks on their faces.

"What is going on here!?"

Again they all looked at her but quickly walked away as if she was some rabid dog.

"SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" Hisa finally yelled at the top of her lungs only to realized that the only sound coming out from her were barks. It finally hit her, everyone was staring downwards at her, not to mention everything's in grey scale.

Running past a window, Hisa saw her reflection and screeched to a stop. Staring it at, she walked closer and banged her head hard against the window. Sure that she wasn't dreaming now, she slowly opened her eyes and stared at her reflection again.

Staring back at her was the dishevelled face of a furry golden retriever.

"Mihoko... I've turned into a dog!?"

* * *

**A/N: This is actually my first time uploading a FANFICT on this site so bear with me as I'm still trying to figure out how to function this site properly and thanks for reading =)) I'll update every Friday, have a good one peeps~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_'This cannot be happening right now. There is no way this can be real.' _Hisa thought to herself, but sure enough, the dog facing her in the mirror, was mirroring her every move.

Dumbstruck by her predicament, Hisa was unaware of the of the stares she was receiving from the people inside the store.

"Doggie!" A child happily screeched, snapping Hisa out of her daze and making her cringe.

Hearing ability has been increased, the loud screeching from the child now became even more unbearable than before. The child then ran towards her, equipped with a big, goofy smile on his face.

"Uh-h.. wait a second kid..." Hisa took a step back, surprised. The child's expression then completely changed from goofy to horrified.

Observing his actions, Hisa was confused. "Are you okay kid?" At that, the kid shrunk back more and looked like he was about to cry.

Staring at him a little longer, she wanted to smack herself. Of course he wouldn't understand her. She was practically barking at him every time she tried to speak. She groaned in frustration.

Guilt and worry sinking in, Hisa put on her brightest smile and walked slowly towards the boy. Tongue sticking out, she wagged her tail and barked happily at him. "Don't cry! Here you can pet me!" Placing her head under his hand, she nudged him. At contact, the boy ceased his tears and was now happily patting Hisa's head.

"_Can't believe I'm doing this..."_

"Yoshino! What are you doing!" A shrill voice piercing through Hisa's skull.

"Mama! Doggie!"

"Yah get away from it!" The mother rushed up towards them and pulled the boy away with such intensity that Hisa jumped back. "Yah what if you got bitten!? And how many times have I told you not to touch dirty things!" the woman scolded her son.

At that last comment, Hisa frowned.

The woman snapped her head back to Hisa, staring her down with an intense, yet wary glare.

"Shoo! Get away from us you mutt!" The woman shrieked, flailing her arms crazily toward Hisa.

Getting the not so subtle hint, Hisa started backing away slowly from the terrifying woman. "I said shoo!" The woman then picked up a stick and threw it at her, making Hisa yelp and sprint away as fast as her four legs can bring her.

After a few minutes, Hisa slowed to a trot, but kept on walking; lost, confused, and hungry.

Stomach growling, she sniffed, only one thought in her head, _'Mihoko...'_

* * *

No end point in sight, Hisa wandered aimlessly lost in her own thoughts. What had exactly happened to her? Who can even help her? Where did that crazy weird girl who tried to jump off a bridge go? Maybe if Hisa could find her, she'll tell Hisa what had happened...?

Hisa looked around and sighed when nothing looked familiar.

A few hours passed and Hisa still wandered the streets. The taxi having drove her quite a ways away from her apartment left her completely lost in a part of the Nagano prefecture that she was unfamiliar with.

Mentally and physically exhausted now, she was too tired to think. Stomach grumbling, she caught a whiff of strawberries. Mind completely blanking out, she followed the scent, hopefully leading her to a place where she would be able to find something to eat.

Left, right, she began running faster as the scent started getting stronger. Seconds, minutes, hours, she didn't know how long she was following it for, but she wasn't following it solely for her stomach anymore. She couldn't quite place it, but there was something else about the scent that was very familiar and comforting. With every step she walked closer to it, her heart pounded a beat faster.

Hisa slowed down, breathing heavily from the run. Now dusk, the sky was a blazing orange.

She looked around, trying to get a better idea of which direction the scent would be. Overwhelming her senses, she felt engulfed by the scent. Putting her nose on the ground she sniffed, following a clearer trail.

"Thank you for having me!"

Hisa froze. The voice ran through her and shook her core. _'That voice...THAT VOICE!"_

"Good work everyone, I'll see you next week!" It was a familiar calm, mature, gentle voice.

Hisa wondered why she never noticed the calming qualities before. Hearing it, Hisa burst into tears of relief. "MIHOKO!"

In her excitement, she forgot that she was now a four legged creature and barked loudly, running full speed towards Mihoko.

"That game? Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean-?!"

Running to "hug" Mihoko, Hisa jumped upon her, knocking her down. "Oh MIHOKO! Am i ever so glad to see you! There's so much I gotta tell you but first I'm extremely hungry, MIHOKO! Hisa cried, nuzzling Mihoko's neck.

Groaning, Mihoko stirred from the impact and lightly pushed Hisa off of her, making Hisa stop her babbling. She looked at Mihoko's bewildered face, with a confused expression of her own, "Mihoko?"

"BUCHOU! Are you alright? Where did this dog come from? Kana will protect you!" The cat-like girl stood in front of Hisa glaring at her.

'_Oh. Right. She doesn't understand me_.' Hisa slowly moved away from Mihoko and looked apologetically at her, waving her tail slowly.

"Ah, yeah I'm fine," Mihoko said, rubbing her head.

Getting up to straighten her clothes, she looked down at Hisa. "I don't know where he came from. He just came running up to me." She squatted down to Hisa's height and started petting her head. "Hey fella, where'd you come from? Where's your owner?"

The motion of Mihoko gently petting her head instantly filled Hisa with a sense of comfort and serenity. A part of her was embarrassed Mihoko was petting her like she was, but when Mihoko started scratching a part behind her ears, her eyes drooped against her will and her mind went blank, all previous worries thrown out the window.

"Hm, I don't see a collar or a tag, maybe he's a stray?" Mihoko observed.

"Should we call the pound? Maybe it ran away from home?" Kana suggested, still glaring at the dog.

At the mention of the pound, Hisa's eyes sprung open and whimpered, turning a little to hide behind Mihoko.

Mihoko laughed, "Looks like that's out of the question. Ahh you are just so cute! Maybe I'll take you home with me..." Mihoko smiled at the dog.

'What!? Take me with you! Take me with you!" Hisa barked.

"Buchou, you should just leave it here. Who knows, it might have some disease that's why the owner threw him it away!" the cat-like girl then hissed at Hisa.

"Kana-chan! How can you say something like that!? Look, you made him sad now. I don't want to just leave him here.." Mihoko frowned.

Hisa whimpered louder. trying to think of what a dog would do to win the hearts of the two current people in question, she walked to Mihoko and groaned a little inside.

'_I can't believe I'm going to do this_.' Sniffing Mihoko's hand, Hisa swallowed a little and gave a hesitant lick, and barked playfully, encouraging her to resume her petting.

"Awww so cute! Hey Kana-chan, I think he likes me. See look." Mihoko walked a few steps down the block making Hisa follow her.

"I wonder if he knows any tricks. Sit!" Mihoko said sternly, pointing a finger at Hisa.

Hisa looked up at Mihoko as if she was crazy, '_really..? Really?._.'

"Sit!" Mihoko repeated, looking down at Hisa with a hopeful expression. Sighing again, Hisa finally sat down.

Mihoko's face broke into a smile, "Good boy! Umm lay down!"

Hisa sighed again and laid down. "Roll over!"

Huffing a little, Hisa rolled over.

"Good boy! Speak!"

Hisa 'spoke' with pleasure, "Mihoko enough with the jokes! Take me home with you! I'm hungry!"

Mihoko was full on chortling now, ruffling Hisa's fur. "Good boy! Good boy! Aren't you a smart dog, yes you are you smart dog you!"

Although Mihoko was sounding like an idiot, Hisa couldn't help but smile widely at her and wag her tail rapidly as she saw Mihoko's obvious happiness.

Mihoko stopped ruffling with the dog's fur and stared at it for a whole minute, "you...really remind me of someone... Kana I'm taking him home!"

"Buchou! He just attacked you a few moments ago! He's violent and untamed! What if he hurts you!" Kana protested.

"Oh come on, what part screams violent to you? And look at this. Have you ever seen a dog smile before!? I swear, it's exactly like Ueno-san's."

Staring at Kana, Hisa flashed her best smile, ignoring the fact that Mihoko had said her name, trying to melt Kana's heart.

"How can you say 'No you have to sleep on the streets and die' to this face?" Mihoko questioned Kana with her own doggy pout.

Kana stuttered at the sight and sighed in defeat, mumbling, "Fine, do whatever you want...but..YOU'LL HAVE TO LET ME STAY WITH YOU IN CASE HE HURTS YOU!"

Mihoko pumped her fist in victory with a smug expression on her face, while Hisa barked happily and rapidly wagged her tail.

She looked at Mihoko in amusement. Her cuteness can definitely be a powerful weapon if she really tried at it. Hisa had to admit that she felt flattered that Mihoko resorted to pouting, something she knows Mihoko wouldn't ever do.

Insides screaming with happiness and relief that she would be able to have a place to sleep, food to eat, she let her canine side overtake her actions and jumped up on Mihoko and gave her a lick on the cheek to show her thanks.

"Whoa, whoa down boy! You're welcome, you're welcome!" Mihoko laughed and patted Hisa's head. "Okay let's head home now. The others are going to be so surprised! I'm sure they'll all love you!"

Hisa barked once and trotted after Mihoko.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, from here on its gonna get funnier I guarantee it :DDDD See ya'all next Friday! Reviews are welcome 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sky darkening, the city's lights turned on one by one, twinkling like stars. The ride home was silent, save for Kana's disapproving sigh every few minutes and her worried mumbling.

Mihoko chuckled quietly, Kana sure does worry a lot.

The other sound in the car was a quiet breathing coming from the sleeping dog beside her. Curled up in a ball, the dog was completely knocked out just 3 minutes into the car ride.

Mihoko frowned._'__Poor thing. He must have been through a lot…'_

Placing a hand on the dog's head, she scratched the area behind its ear that she remembered getting the biggest reaction to and smiled when she saw that even in its tired state, the dog still let out a content sigh from the action.

Mihoko looked outside the window again and thought about the events that had just occurred. Having just finished an intense game of Mahjong, she was suddenly attacked, okay so she wouldn't exactly say attacked, but pounced on by a large golden retriever.

All Mihoko knew was that one moment she was bidding goodbye to the others and then the next moment, she was on the ground, something furry rubbing against her neck and chin. It was really quite a bizarre moment to her and while she was thoroughly confused, she had to admit it was very entertaining and entertainment was definitely something she needed right now since Hisa was going to be gone for a month. Right after going head to head in the prefectural individual tournament, she finally had the chance to get closer to Takei Hisa. Now in college and roommates, Mihoko feels a bit empty without her best friend.

At that thought, she frowned.

Hisa.

Or Ueno-san as Mihoko likes to call her.

Mihoko sighed. There she was again, running off in her own cheesy thoughts._'__Bad Mihoko! It hasn't even been one day and you're already like this!'_

But it couldn't be helped right? It's only reasonable to miss your best friend who's **only **five hours away by car, about 500 km down south_. _No wait, at least she's on the same planet. Yeah, the same planet.

Heck who is she kidding. She wasn't missing just a close friend. No, Hisa is a lot more than that. She's someone who can bring a smile on Mihoko's face just by walking in the door.

Someone who can lift her spirits and rejuvenate her when she's only had one hour of sleep with the sound of her voice. Someone who makes her feel at peace just by knowing that she's in the same apartment as her. Someone who makes her palms sweat and makes her fidgety with a simple look. Someone who makes her gravitate towards her unknowingly, unwillingly, and when they touch, makes her heart pound like crazy.

_'__God, if Ueno-san knew what was going on in my head right now, she'd probably be appalled and disgusted.'_

Mihoko's frown deepened. What would Hisa think if she were to find out how Mihoko really felt about their friendship?

Sighing yet again, she mumbled, "Eh even if she was okay with it, she probably doesn't see me more than a sister."

The ear she was currently touching twitched, and she looked down at the stirring animal. "Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

The golden retriever looked sleepily up at her and took a deep breath before putting its head down again and closed its eyes when Mihoko resumed scratching its head.

She had to smile. It was no wonder why they had those stress relief programs with dogs. They really do know how to lift your spirits.

This dog though. A very peculiar dog, he is. At first, Mihoko had thought that he was just a very friendly dog who had gotten away from its owner really quick, but after looking around, saw no one and not even a tag. It also seemed like the dog knew her, but racking around in her memory, found no recollection of befriending a golden retriever.

Maybe she had met the dog in a alley way or something, but there was no way a dog would bond with someone that fast. Of course, unless it was a very friendly dog, like this one obviously was. But there was something nagging at Mihoko that screamed this was no ordinary dog.

Exceptionally smart, he seemed to understand everything they were saying. Mentions of the pound would make him whimper and hide, while mentioning home made his tail wag with pleasure and tongue flop out playfully. Maybe she had just come across an exceptionally smart dog.

_'Maybe I should go on those pet star shows._' Mihoko laughed.

It was an amusing thought. But that also meant that the dog was probably trained and thus belonged to someone. Her heart dropped at that. Originally she had decided to keep the dog until she found his owner but what she really wanted to do was keep him for herself. She doesn't really understand what had happened, but when the dog had smiled at her, she could have sworn that she saw Hisa smiling at her instead.

There were so many similarities in that smile that the dog gave her that made her heart stop beating. After shaking her head full of thoughts of Hisa, it was completely replaced by images of a furry golden retriever. It was a very surreal moment, and it was then that Mihoko decided that she would do whatever it would take to keep this dog. Well if it didn't have an owner of course, which Mihoko was one hundred percent sure of. Again, she doesn't know why she knows this, but she just does.

The car pulled to the side of the curb signalling they were home. The dog yawned and looked outside.

"We're home boy!" The dog looked at her and happily barked once, wagging his tail furiously.

"Finally! Back home with food and a place to sleep!" Hisa 'spoked' loudly.

Opening the car door, the dog immediately hopped outside, and ran up the stairs, almost as if he knew the place already.

"H-hey! Wait! Bye Kana-chan, I'll see you tomorrow!" Mihoko hastily bid goodbye to Kana and ran after the retriever. Rushing to find the dog, she was surprised to see him waiting patiently outside the elevator. Mihoko looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "You really are a smart dog aren't you…"

"BUCHOU! I'M GONNA STAY WITH YOU JUST IN CASE!" the tired cat-like girl huffed after catching up to Mihoko and the dog.

The dog just responded with a bark and wagged its tail.

After pressing the button, the three of them stepped inside the elevator and rode up to their floor. With a ding, it opened and Mihoko observed that the dog got even more excited and took off once the doors opened, barking loudly along the way. "Hey! Wait up for me! Don't run away!"

Again, when Mihoko finally caught up with the dog, she now looked down at him with both eyebrows raised. The dog had somehow stopped directly in front of her apartment door. "H-how? Wh-what?"

She was once again met with an eye smile and a happy bark. She shook her head, "You know what? I'm not even going to think about it. Alright, don't rush in okay? I don't wanna scare Nodoka and Saki."

The dog shut its mouth and tilted his head to the side which Mihoko took as an 'Okay, understood.'

Mihoko unlocked the door and quietly opened it, turning to the dog with a finger pressed up against her lips in a shushing motion. Mihoko could have sworn that the dog rolled his eyes at her, but she ignored it and turned back to the door.

"Mihoko-chan, why are you so cute?" Hisa thought to herself and smiled.

Walking in, Mihoko casually called out, "I'm home!"

"Welcome back," Nodoka greeted with a smile, "ahh! Hello Ikeda-san!"

"Welcome home Miho-chan!" Saki also smiled.

"Something smells good, what are you guys making?" Kana questioned after a sweet scent had sweeped over her.

"Oh nothing much, just preparing some Teriyaki dishes!" Saki replied chuckling, "feel free to stay for dinner Kana-chan!"

"Sure will!" Kana pumped her fist in a victory sign.

"Anyway, I have a surprise for you all so meet up in the living room." Mihoko winked at the two.

Saki then turned to look at Kana, "could it be? Hisa and Mihoko are gonna get married!?"

At the comment, Kana's face turned red as a rose, "Ee-eh..? NO WAY!?"

Mihoko took a quick peak at the front door and saw the dog still sitting there quietly. The two stared at each other for a while before Mihoko suddenly broke eye contact, '_Ueno-san...why do I feel so close to you for some reason?...'_

Walking back to the front door, Mihoko could see everyone start to assemble in the living room, she smiled when she saw that the dog was now laying down by the doorstep.

Standing in front of the girls, Mihoko waited until Saki had finished washing her hands, after receiving a signal that she was ready, Mihoko nodded back and then gave a loud cough to bring attention to herself.

Waiting a few seconds for everyone's eyes to meet hers, she spoke, "Okay so I called you two out here, because I have a surprise for you all."

Saki then raised her hand up, "Miho-chan, are you and Hisa getting married!?"

"E-e-ehh?! What! Why would you think that!" Mihoko blushed furiously at the sudden quesiton, "b-b-b-esides Ueno-sans not even here.."

This time Kana also raised her hand, "BUCHOU I OBJECT TO THIS MARRIAGE!"

"Kana...you already know what the surprise is..." Mihoko face-palmed.

"Oh I do!?" Kana then looked at Saki and Nodoka, confused.

"We should let Fukuji-san finish guys.." Nodoka suggested

"Thank you Haramura-san." Mihoko coughed yet again, "just close your eyes."

Mihoko stood there for a couple of seconds to ensure that the two weren't peeking.

Rushing to the door, she whispered, "Okay, you can come in now." She opened the door and the dog trotted as silently as it could without making too much noise clattering against the hardwood floor with its nails.

She brought the retriever next to her in the middle and told him to sit. "Okay, you can open your eyes now. Surprise!"

The girls opened their eyes and squeals of "Oh my god, so cute!" could be heard.

The dog then walked a bit closer to them which made Nodoka jumped up on the couch in terror.

"Mihoko-san... uhm...why is there a dog here...?" Nodoka, still terrified and at this point standing a top the couch with two pillows in her hand, asked.

Mihoko let out a hearty laugh. She knew that Nodoka would definitely opposed to having a dog but with its charms, it could possibly win her over.

"Aww come on, I know he's big, but he's a good boy aren't you? Yes you are!" Mihoko cooed, scratching its ears again.

"Err-...Mihoko-chan, I think its a girl..."

"What?! No way."

Kana took a quick peek under and confirmed, "yep its a girl alright...Buchou.."

Hearing that, she bent over to take a quick look, and yes,' **he' **was indeed a '**she'**.

The _girl _dog suddenly plopped down and looked off to the side, almost as if it was embarrassed, '_Mihoko...how could you think I was a boy?...'_

Mihoko also began scratching her head in embarrassment as the others started laughing at her. "Aw girl, I'm sorry. I guess I should have checked earlier."

"Anyway where did you find her?" Saki asked playing with the dog's paw.

"She like, literally jumped on me.."

"So she attacked you and then you decided to take her home?" Nodoka said incredulously from her safe distance on the couch.

"She didn't attack me! It seemed like she knew me somehow and how can I just dump this cute face out in the cold alone?" Mihoko gestured to the golden retriever and it in turn looked at Nodoka, tilting its head and gave her a sad doggie pout.

Nodoka's defences seemed lowered after the pout and Mihoko decided to finish her off, "And she eye smiles! Exactly like Ueno-san's too!" And with one bright eye smile, the dog barked happily at them, smiling with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Mihoko did a little internal victory cheer and a peace sign at the dog as she saw Nodoka gave a sigh of defeat.

Turning back to the others, she spoke, "Anyway, so yeah we'll be housing her until we can find her owner. Will that be okay with you all?"

"I-I-I...guess..." Nodoka reluctantly agreed, "as long as it doesn't attack me.."

"I wouldn't mind having a little furry friend around the house!" Saki delightedly cheered, "besides...now that Hisa's gone for a month, Mihoko-chan would probably need a companion in the meantime or we'll have to deal with her constant moping because her lover isn't around!"

Mihoko blushed, "S-s-saki...what a-a-are you talking about!"

Both Nodoka and Saki broke out into loud giggles, "Mihoko-chan, this dog really does kind of seem like Hisa-san...did you take it in because it resembled Hisa?" Saki winked at the now red as a tomato captain.

"You guys sure about this!? This thing attacked Buchou earlier..." Kana protested.

"It's ok Kana-chan! Just look at how cute this dog is, it won't bite right!?" Saki rubbed the dog's chin and received a lick in return.

Mihoko turned her face away, _'I so don't mope like a lovesick fool...do I?'_

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! Sorry I was a day late haha :D was busy with work stuff~ I really like Mihoko x Hisa...they're so cute XD I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it~ Till next Friday! Have a good weekend everyone:D**


End file.
